


Laser Tag fucking blows

by CasualEmosexual (AggressiveJeep)



Series: Hamilton Gone Wild [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexual John Laurens, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette, Rule Breaking, Surprise Kissing, Tumblr Prompt, he wants F L U F F, my boi doesnt want smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveJeep/pseuds/CasualEmosexual
Summary: The gang goes to play Laser Tag and things get sweet"Sure you are, and I snort condoms and eat tide pods."





	Laser Tag fucking blows

Laser tag. One of the manliest sports people could play. This being said, John, Laf, Herc, and Alex were all waiting in the lobby for their turn. You could think of this as a double date if you really wanted, but they were honestly in it for the man cards.  
"I am going to destroy you all," Laf proclaimed with self-assurance- this caused the small crew to let out a small laugh.  
"Sure you are, and I snort condoms and eat tide pods." This response was the thing that made everyone burst into chuckles.  
Before that could be mulled over, the revered Schyuler Sisters burst in with a screamed 'Im going to fucking destroy all of you whores!' which was most likely Peggy. Okay, maybe it wasn't so much of a double date anymore.   
So now that everyone was here, they pulled them all to the side to get them to chant the rules.  
"I will not physically touch any players!" the supervisor yelled, glancing over them all like he really didn't trust any of them. Everyone except Laf repeated this, which did cause Alex to glance over at him.  
"I will keep my sensor visible!"  
"I will keep my sensor visible."  
"I will have good sportsmanship!"  
"I will have good sportsmanship."  
"I will not run, jump, or climb!"  
"I will not run jump or climb."  
"Good! Now if you guys will follow me, the last players have just finished up and you will play there," the supervisor glanced at them all one more time, before turning heel and walking towards one of the doors.  
The crew glanced at each other for a moment, before getting up and following the guide with goofy grins. The door was open and the lights were already off, which probably meant they could go in now.  
With a few determined looks, they all ran in and spread out around the room.  
Hercules and John decided to team up together, claiming they could be the power couple that destroys them all.  
The rest decided not to be a tea, and it was the equivalent to a free for all if you didn't count the one team.  
It wasn't long before the sounds of laughter and laser fire filled the room. They may all be in their 20s but at least they knew how to have fun.  
 ** _Elizard was shot by BiGuy_**  
 _ **J.Laur was shot by Angelkicka**_  
 _ **H.Mull was shot by Angelkicka**_  
 ** _Peggy was shot by Frenchie_**  
 ** _Frenchie was shot by J.Laur_**  
 ** _Frenchie was shot by H.Mull_**  
 ** _Angelkicka was shot by BiGuy_**  
After around 4 minutes of playing, almost everyone was shot except for Alex. Nobody knew how this managed to happen, but now they were mostly on the hunt for him rather than others.  
Our said player was hidden against a wall, blending in pretty well if you didn't count the sensor glowing an emerald green. His breathing was near silent, and the only way he got around was to slide against the wall. Alex let out a silent laugh as he watched the others pass right by him in a rush.  
He was actually pretty smug until a warm body was pressed against him. The Caribbean was about to say something before he was being tugged into a soft kiss. Naturally, his first reaction was to relax slightly, nearly forgetting about what game they were playing.  
 ** _BiGuy was shot by Frenchie_**  
That damn Frenchman.  
Lafayette let out a laugh and a mumbled 'love you b' before the lights were turned on and their sensors were turned off.  
The supervisor stormed in and quickly found the pair, angerly pointing to the exit.  
"You broke the first rule!" The entire crew positively lost it, all of them sliding their gear off before leaving.  
Step one of Laf's plan was ago.  
As they were leaving, Alex stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to Laf. "You are a complete menace."  
"Of course, Mon chou, but I am your complete menace."


End file.
